Welcome back
by Vividfairy20
Summary: This is, in my point of view, what happened when John saw the The Bellas segment on Raw from monday.


_So as we all saw and/or heard The Bellas are back, which is great because the divas division was starting to suck. I just hope they start fighting in the ring again and not end up like Aj, don't get me wrong I like her, I just hate that they paired her up with Ziggler when she should be going solo and divas champion by now. Also look out for ch. 12 of Blossomed, that's gonna be up soon Anyway, here is what I think happened after the Bellas segment._

_P.s – I bet John was a happy man that night._

John couldn't describe the feeling right now. He was all smiles backstage, looking at the monitor. It was showing a segment between the tag team Rhodes Scholar and Kaitlyn. Now I know what you're thinking, why would he smile about that? Well it wasn't them he was smiling at, but smiling at who the camera was now showing. It was the Bella Twins, who have return to the WWE after leaving last year in April. But the one twin he was most happy to see was the one on Damien Sandow's arm, Nikki Bella. As usual she looked beautiful wearing a white dress, her hair flowing down softly and those red rose lips; he's tasted so many times.

John walked out of the locker room to go see her, but saw that there were other people there to welcome back the girls. He stayed hidden in the back, waiting for her to finish greeting everyone.

Nikki was happy to be back, alongside her sister, working together again as the Bellas. She couldn't wait to get back into the ring and bring back up the divas division. After the cameras went off, everyone came to greet her and Brie welcoming them back. As she continued to greet her friends, Nikki looked towards the back to see her Superman looking at her. She smiled sweetly at him as he gave her a closed lip smile, before going back out into the hallway. Nikki looked over at Brie, who was still talking to a few people. She snuck away gracefully, looking back to make sure no one saw her. She walked out, looking both ways to see where John went. She went to the left, where the crates were, but didn't see him. Nikki sighed sadly, until she heard a voice from behind her.

"You looking for someone, beautiful?" She gasped quietly, turning around to see her knight in shining armor, smiling his handsome smile at her. Smiling, she walked towards him, throwing her arms around him. Nikki closed her eyes, feeling John wrap his muscle bound arms gently around her body, holding her close to his. She pulled back slightly to look up at him; his blue ocean eyes looking into her pretty brown ones. John leaned down, to kiss her as she met him halfway. Her hands trailed down to his biceps as his arms remained around her curvaceous body. Their mouths eagerly moved against one another, desiring that feel they both have been missing for the past few weeks. John's tongue probing against her mouth, asking for entrance, which Nikki happily obliged, opening her mouth. Their tongue's fighting for dominance against one another. John pushed Nikki up against the wall as her leg came up to his waist. He held onto it, his hand running up her thigh, under her dress. She moaned feeling his fingers touch her flower through her panties.

They pulled apart to let in some oxygen, but kept their lips close to each other's. John took his hand from under the dress and raised it to her soft brunette locks as Nikki looked up at him with her half lid eyes.

"Hey Belladonna." He whispered, rubbing her cheek affectionately with his thumb. She smiled sweetly, running a manicured finger down his.

"Hi there Superman," She whispered back. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, it's been too long."

She giggled. "It was two weeks, John."

"So, that's still too long without seeing you, sweetheart." He said, putting her back down on her feet, straightening out her dress.

Nikki awed at his compliment, giving him a peck on the lips. She never felt so happy. She was back in the WWE, and not only that, but working with her boyfriend, The Cenation Leader. Nikki and Brie got the call several weeks ago to come back, to help amp up the divas division. The girls accepted, but didn't tell their boyfriends, they wanted it to surprise them.

"God," John laughed. "I just can't believe it; you're here…and with me. I'm the happiest guy in the locker room right now."

Nikki giggled. "You and Daniel both," She rested a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

John smiled. "I love you too." He said, giving her another kiss. She moaned into it, pulling back.

"Let's get out of here."

"Ah," John groaned. "I can't, I have a dark match with Sheamus and Ryback against the Shield."

Nikki pouted. "Aww, but I was hoping to go back to the hotel room and do things." She whispered seductively, rubbing her hands over his chest, John gulped loudly, feeling himself becoming tight in the jean shorts.

"I-uh, I would absolutely love to…but I, uh…um can't." He stammered out, feeling her hands go over his hard on.

"John, I'm surprised. We haven't seen each other in weeks and you're holding back," She said, putting her hands on her curvaceous hips, shaking her head. She twiddled her fingers together. "And to think, under this dress, I went total commando." She batted her eyes, innocently at him while biting her bottom lip.

After hearing her correctly, that was all it took. John grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway back towards the locker room area. He pulled her against the wall. "Wait here."

Nikki nodded as he went into locker room. She leaned back against the wall with her hands folded in front of her, listening to John talk to whomever.

"Hey Randy, got a minute."

"Yea man, what's up?"

"I need you to take my place tonight in the dark match."

"What, why?"

"Something came up tonight."

"Like what, John?"

"Let's just say, it has a hold on me and I like it." Nikki stifled a giggle, covering her mouth.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know, look if you do me this favor then I'll return the same thing to you."

There was silence for a few moments, before Randy spoke up again. "Alright deal, but what do I tell Hunter?"

"The same thing, look I gotta go, I'll see you later." John said, making his way to the door.

"Later man, oh and John?"

"Yea?" He stopped; having the door opened half way opened.

"Tell Nicole, I said hi." Nikki could feel Randy's smirk as John looked at her. She smiled, waving her hand over the door so Randy could see.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi Nicole."

John shook his head laughing looking back to Randy, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Hey man, thanks again."

"Just remember you owe me, Cena."

"Got it." John said, waving his hand, leaving. He walked out the locker room to see a smiling Nikki. She giggled as he stared at her.

"What?"

"You…you just make me feel things that I just can't explain." John said, wrapping his arm around her. Nikki smiled up at him, laying her hand on his chest.

"Is it a good thing?"

John leaned down, hovering his lips over hers. "It's a great thing." He kissed her as she kissed back.

Nikki broke the kiss. "We need to leave, now."

John smirked. "Couldn't have said better myself." He took her by the hand, running down the hallway to the parking lot.

"John…John, slow down you're going too fast." Nikki said hanging onto her seat as John sped down the road. John looked at her with amusement.

"Nicole, sweetheart once we get into that room, you'll be asking me to go faster."

John parked the car, grabbing his bag and Nikki out the car, and rushing into the hotel building. They checked in quickly, getting on the elevator. Once they got to the floor, John was having a hard time getting the card key in. Nikki gently took the card key from him, sliding it in the slot and getting the door unlocked.

John closed the door, throwing his bag to the floor, pulling Nikki into a fierce kiss. Their hands roaming over each other's body, while their mouths moving over each other's. Shoes came off, then John's hat and shirt, followed by Nicole's dress and then his jorts. Soon they were finishing what was started at the arena.

Brie was looking around for her twin sister, she checked the divas locker room and asked around, but no one has seen her. She went to go find her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan and saw him talking with a few people.

"Hey Daniel."

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey babe, what's up?"

She smiled kissing him on the cheek. "I was looking for Nikki and I can't find her anywhere, have you seen her?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I haven't, did you ask John?" Brie shook her head.

"No, I tried looking for him, but some people said he left."

"Hey, are you guys looking for John?" Kane said coming up to them.

"Yea."

"I've seen him."

"You did?"

"Yea, I saw him not too long ago, running out of the arena with your sister in tow."

Brie and Daniel looked at each other, putting two in two together.

"I take it they haven't seen each other in a while, right?" Kane asked. The couple smiled, nodded their heads.

"Yea, I uh, have a feeling we'll see them in the morning at breakfast." Daniel said.

"Yea…or in the afternoon."

_Several hours later_

Nikki's sweaty body collapsed on top of John's after the third round. His arms came around her body, holding her close to him, as they gave each other small pecks. She laid her head on John's chest as he kissed her on the head. They lay back comfortably as their heart rates began to slow down.

"Oh wow." Nikki whispered, running a hand through her sweated out hair, smiling up at John. "Superman, you're amazing."

John looked down at her smirking. "Faster than a speeding bullet, babe." She giggled, cuddling deeper in his chest.

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

Nikki looks back up at him. "What?"

"Welcome back, sweetheart." He smiled at her, running a thumb over her cheek.

She smiled at him. "It's good to be back."


End file.
